Scorpion's server
Scorpion's server is where Blue and Dr P3 survived against Scorpion's army in Virtis Tales Season 1. The Virtis Purge caused it to become a ruled by Scorpion and his army, who were under a template causing them to share a skin and their abilities to fly, shoot lightning and fire plague arrows. The state of the server was similar to Owner's server under control of Razer63, although Scorpion was not as short tempered and angry, but still strict. It was against his rules to not be in his army, and would kill rebel players. Players had to find ways to kill or subdue army members without their nametags exposing them. If rebels showed great skill, they were instead taken to the initiation camp where they were trained to become army members. Army members could create plague arrows which were used to give players The Plague, a supposedly incurable effect that killed off players within 9-12 seconds. The server belonged to Blue, Sar1ta, SGS6B and Peet er before the purge. Players Many players have played on the server, and many still did after it was converted to Scorpion's rule, but many joined his army, and some rebelled. The de-opped operators: Blue, Sar1ta, Peet_er and SGS6B, hid in an underground base and rescued rebels by bringing them down there. Scorpion himself resided in a large castle surrounded by ocean. History The server's IP became Join.scorp-vir.com (Scorp-vir meaning Scorpion Virtis) during the Virtis purge. During the initial Virtis creation at the hands of Joesph Forrest and his associates, they had two particular helpers called 4534 and 3123, one of which being Scorpion, the other being Icarus, who were both demanding to Virtis with their requests for their minecraft servers. As a result, when Perseus, Yldir and Nodis hijacked the project, they enlisted Icarus and Scorpion's servers for testing in their upcoming Link project. Blue set off to find rebels, and in the process met Dr_P3. They fought off army members but got seperated returning to the base, with P3 finding other former ops, Sar1ta and SGS6B, A.K.A Seth. Seth, Sar1ta and P3 team up with another former op, Peet_er, to raid Scorpion's castle to finally kill him. There, they reunite with Blue, but Seth gets killed and Blue infects Scorpion with the plague; Scorpion delays his death by placing a dispenser with healing potions above his chair. Blue, P3, Peet_er and Sar1ta get sent off to the initiation camp, and team up with the other inmates to breakout. They manage to break free but during the run, Sar1ta is killed and Blue is infected with the plague. P3 delays Blue's death with healing potions until they reach their underground base, but Blue uses a Totem of Undying in his chest to cure himself. Concurrently, Virtis initiate their Link project, which effectively merges the server with Icarus' at ungenerated ends, and opens up various portals for quick transport between worlds. This Link is a proof-of-concept, as Virtis want to merge every server to rule them all as one. Blue and Dr_P3 jump through a portal to Icarus' server and kill a player called Ab3l to release players Peron and Michalak from his capture, and team up. Two renegades from Forrest's group, Lillie Sweet and Malcolm Lang, now attempting to stop Virtis, intercept the Link's communication channel, which Icarus is using to talk with Scorpion, and forward it to the four players. Peron, Michalak, Dr_P3, and Blue finish off the remaining members of a corrupt survival camp called the Zeta, and free the prisoners. Through the channel, Sweet and Lang tell them they must kill Icarus and Scorpion as the server consoles are unhackable until their locks are lifted. They find Icarus at his tower in his server and push him out of the window to his death, before travelling back to Scorpion's server. Peet_er has managed to revert the army template, removing army members' privilages. Scorpion, fed up with a lack of control, betrays Virtis by giving Lang his Link password, before Michalak destroys the dispenser on his chair, forcing him to die from the plague. Lang then thwarts the Link by hacking the consoles and shutting it down, Anti-Virtis' first big win. Scorpion's server remained this way until Virtis were eventually stopped and arrested. Once restored, SGSB6 and Sar1ta returned, the latter apologised to Blue, who forgave her. Blue gives Dr P3 operating powers and allows him to join the team. Category:Servers